


Провокация

by Domi_Tim



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domi_Tim/pseuds/Domi_Tim
Summary: Иногда мы совсем сходили с ума и делали это на работе. Я знал, что стол в его кабинете выдерживал вес двоих мужчин.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Провокация

Я сидел в третьем ряду в зале с расставленными по углам свежими цветами и трибуной для него.

Люди негромко переговаривались между собой в ожидании премьера, но едва Дэвид появился в помещении, шептание сошло на нет.

Он кивнул, погруженный в свои размышления, а слушатели зашуршали блокнотами.

Они обожали Дэвида, девушки были готовы ради него на все, да и некоторые мужчины дольше нужного оставляли руку на его плече. 

Я всегда подмечал такие детали, сжимал губы от ревности, а потом наталкивался на мягкую улыбку Дэвида, которой он говорил: «ну ты чего, я люблю тебя, а не их», и успокаивался. 

Познакомившись с ним, я частенько отпускал шутки в стиле «ты точно стал премьером через постель», особенно сильно Дэвида бесило мое «тебе платят деньги за то, что ты работаешь ртом». Но сколько бы он ни возмущался, я ведь действительно так думал. Дэвид освоил ораторское искусство на пять с плюсом, немного сарказма, задобренного волевыми заявлениями, и с ним соглашались даже самые ярые оппоненты. В политике важнее всего убеждать.

Я посмотрел на него, вспоминая, как вчера мы трахались в душе. Взгляд скользнул по груди, бокам, бедрам.

Остановившись на его темных глазах, я вздохнул. Иногда восхищение Дэвидом буквально мешало мне жить. И я возвращался к роли молодого паренька, сбившего с ног в Вестминстере самого замминистра экономики. Помню, как мой кейс раскрылся и выплюнул наружу сотни бумаг.

Отчеты для шефа! Я даже не успел подумать, сколько дополнительной работы на меня свалилось, как Дэвид присел рядом и принялся собирать документы.

Я взялся за саднящий лоб, посмотрел на него, и подумал, какие симпатичные нынче политики…

Сегодня стилисты снова дали Дэвиду подтяжки, а джинсы явно надо было покупать на размер больше.

Но правительству нравилось наличие своего секс-символа в кабинете министров, а Дэвид и раньше забивал на официальный дресс-код.

Люди любили Дэвида, иногда мне казалось, что он их буквально гипнотизировал.

Делал это специально, будучи достаточно самодовольным и эгоистичным, чтобы без зазрения совести выставлять все свои достоинства напоказ. Например, прямо сейчас. Я вслушался в его интонации, игры со словами и шутки между строк, спасавшие его речь от занудства.

Иногда он почти переходил на шепот и у меня мурашки бежали по коже. Не от страха — от желания.

В суть я не вникал, в конце концов, я пришел сюда не за этим.

Иногда мы совсем сходили с ума и делали это на работе. Я знал, что стол в его кабинете выдерживал вес двоих мужчин.

Представлять секс сейчас – глупая затея, но на втором предложении «о финансировании программы экономических реформ…» я прикрыл глаза.

Воображение любезно подкинуло образы, в которых Дэвид нагнул меня над столом, и я позволил персонажам из подсознания как следует удовлетворить друг друга в нескольких позах и кончить. Дома мы были громкими и он вынуждал меня стонать до хрипоты.

Дэвид на меня не смотрел, на работе был таким сосредоточенным.

Хотя эта его напускная расслабленность, представьте себе, лишь хорошо отрепетированный прием, маска. Когда он расслаблялся, становился другим. Не говорил о политике, не давил на меня, обнимался часами, казался таким мягким, близким и родным. 

В зале все так пристально наблюдали за Дэвидом, что мне стало и смешно, и неловко одновременно.

Я, наверное, выглядел, как белая ворона на этой пресс-конференции. Дэвид настолько захватил их внимание, что я мог бы запустить руку в штаны, не боясь разоблачения. Но я не настолько псих, разумеется, журналисты, которых тут собралось немало, повнимательнее рядовых гостей.

Хотя шоу получилось бы отличным, а газетные заголовки еще ярче: советник премьера дрочил во время его пресс-конференции.

Наконец, Дэвид спросил, возникли ли у слушателей вопросы, и тогда я поднялся на ноги.

Пока добрался до просвета между рядами, извинился раз пятнадцать, привлек к себе максимум внимания, а с Дэвидом встретился взглядом всего на секунду. Мне казалось, что он способен прожечь во мне дыру ненависти в этот момент, уж очень сильно он не любил эти мои уходы посреди его речей.

И поэтому я уходил посреди его речей.

Коротко улыбнувшись его секретарю, я открыл дверь позади трибуны и зашел в его кабинет. По официальной версии я числился его советником, по неофициальной — считался лучшим другом.

Для меня не было закрытых дверей.

Я уселся за стол и провел ладонями по отполированной древесине в предвкушении.

Начал перекладывать бумаги с середины на края, освобождая побольше места. Однажды мама Дэвида так искренне удивилась, что рабочий стол ее сына поставили не напротив окна, в самом темном углу комнаты, а Дэвид таким уверенным тоном ответил, что солнце его раздражало.

Сынуля трахал на нем меня. Вот и весь секрет. 

Мы настолько авантюрные, что сами передвинули этот стол, и пожертвовали всевозможным комфортом лишь ради того, чтобы иногда...

В кабинет вошел Дэвид, он сразу закрыл дверь на ключ.

У меня даже во рту пересохло от желания. Он держал спину ровно, в глазах плясали черти, а зрачки немного расширились.

— Не слушал мой доклад, детка? — Дэвид оперся о подлокотники кресла.

Я уловил нотки знакомого аромата и показательно вдохнул.

От его голоса мне стало жарко. Я продолжил свою провокацию, приоткрыл рот, облизывая губы. Секунду назад он говорил об экономике и самые авторитетные эксперты записывали каждое его слово, а теперь хотел меня трахнуть. От этого откровения сносило крышу!

Я подался вперед, обхватил Дэвида за щеки, прижался губами к его рту. Дэвид совсем немного усмехнулся, продолжая сжимать губы. Засранец. 

Он заговорил после того, как я отстранился:

— Мне не нравится, как ты неуважительно относишься к моей работе.

О, это мы уже проходили. Если Дэвид начал игру, не жди легких путей.

Обойдя стол, он наклонился к сумке, не переставая на меня смотреть, на ощупь нашел там наручники.

Я удивился напоказ, ведь такой реакции он от меня ждал. Мы никогда не обсуждали то, что происходило за закрытыми дверями кабинета, но я был уверен, что он с удовольствием наказывал меня за то, что я нарочито зевал во время его выступления и уходил самым первым.

Я покорно снял джинсы и белье, расстегнул рубашку и вытянул вперед руки.

Дэвид с удовольствие защелкнул наручники за моей спиной, ущипнул за задницу. Он фактически швырнул меня на стол, заставив прижаться к нему грудью.

Я слышал звон металлического ремня и шуршание ткани.

Выгнувшись, я прикусил губу, специально подставился.

Разумеется, ни о какой смазке он не вспомнил (это же наказание за мое неуважение), разумеется, я знал, что так будет, поэтому подготовился заранее. Растягивая себя в душе, я получил свою долю удовольствия, которая, впрочем, не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем моментом, когда Дэвид вошел в меня. Он положил руки мне на поясницу, фиксируя удобное ему положение.

Я хмыкнул, показывая, что мне немного неприятно, но вслух ничего не сказал, Дэвид не стал бы меня жалеть.

Он начал двигаться ритмично, но резко, раз за разом насаживая меня на член.

Я пока удерживал себя от стонов, хотя от идеи, что он засунет мне в рот кляп (или что-то другое), почувствовал еще большее возбуждение.

Дэвид схватил меня за волосы на макушке, заставил подняться прислониться к нему. Одной рукой он обхватил меня поперек живота, задев член, а вторую положил на шею, очертил горло, откинул голову назад. Как же он мне нравился, сходящий от меня с ума. 

— Как тебе такой урок дисциплины и субординации? — Особо сильный толчок вынудил меня охнуть.

— Давай еще.

Дэвид ускорился, а я не удержался от просьб и мольб. Шептал, не переставая, как он божественно хорош, старался отвести в сторону руки, скованные наручниками, чтобы прижаться к его телу. Закрыв глаза, я подавался ему на встречу и шлепки в тишине кабинета стали казаться мне еще громче. Губы Дэвида ласкали мою шею, он едва удержал стон, содрогнулся, задышал тяжело мне в ухо.

Спустя секунду Дэвид расстегнул наручники и усадил меня на стол.

Его глаза горели похотью, на щеках появился легкий румянец, я коснулся его волос — хотел это сделать, еще когда увидел его в зале.

Дэвид склонился, устраивая руки по обе стороны от моих бедер, и коснулся языком члена. До сих пор дразнил меня, хотя я умирал от возбуждения. Не мог избавиться от мысли, что у меня отсосет премьер-министр. Знала бы его мамочка, знали бы те, кто умилялся молоденькому мальчику, достигшему такого успеха за относительно короткий срок, знали бы политики, называющие Дэвида ярким представителем нового поколения… Он заглотнул мой член, и я забыл, где нахожусь.


End file.
